Random Shuffle
by Fuzzy Wolf
Summary: This is five drabbles done by setting my music to shuffle, and listening to what came about. Mostly Reid/Morgan.


A/N: Hi I'm following the trend of the random shuffle thing and, well, most are Reid/Morgan, just to warn you. Enjoy. Oh; Flames ARE welcome. But do so at your own risk. Karma's a bitch and the bitch knows your email address. :)

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Going Under – Evanescence**

He was tired of it. No one seemed to notice that he never smiled anymore. That he kept distance from the person everyone seemed to think was such a hero.

Boy, did he have news for them.

Oh, sure, he was nice enough…when he was on the job. Putting on that nice guy act. No one noticed that while Spencer had once been so quick to be with him, he was now the last person he wanted to be around. He had some sort of dream that if he stopped caring along with them, then the nightmare would end; he'd wake up for once.

His bruises were all easily covered by sweaters and long sleeved shirts. JJ had thought him crazy when he had arrived in at a crime scene in the middle of the Texan desert with a turtle neck on. But he refused to take it off, and eventually, JJ had stopped bugging him too; had stopped caring. Eventually, everyone stopped caring.

And that was why when he came home, he dug the knife into him, then himself. Because for all this abuse, Spencer just couldn't live without the Bastard.

* * *

**Wasted – Carrie Underwood**

Spencer Reid glanced around the BAU one last time. He was turning his back on it all. Leaving.

"Is there anything we can do to convince you to stay?"

Spencer looked down at Derek, who was sitting in the chair at the desk which soon would not be his anymore. He slowly smiled, shook his head, and replied, "No, Derek. Not…not this time."

"Anything I can do?" His eyes were begging, pleading with him to stay, and Spencer had to turn his head, not being able to look into them. He again shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. Please, don't look at me like that, Derek."

"Spence…"

"This isn't good bye, Derek," Spencer cut in. "It's just…I can't do this anymore."

With that, he turned, walking confidently towards the front doors. For one split second, he almost turned around, but held back the impulse and walked out the door, into a new section of his life. There was nothing left for either of them there. And he was just the first one to see it.

He wasn't wasting anymore of his life.

* * *

**Summer Lover – Justin Timberlake**

He was really young when you first met him, wasn't he? Short brownish hair, glasses, and a voice that made it sound like he was still going through puberty. For all you knew, he was. As said before; he was really young.

You knew it was wrong; but you couldn't stop yourself from being drawn, in a totally wrong, pedophile-like way to this younger, beautiful specimen.

When the possibility of the young genius returning your feeling arose, you were through the roof with your joy. But it was just that; a possibility. So you kept your mouth shut, and tried to keep your eyes from roaming places they really, really shouldn't. That was why it was so unexpected when the feelings finally did come out.

It was in Albany. It was meant to be an outing to get your heads off the case. A small bar. A few beers. And you just…fell into your hotel bed together. With your clothes off. Yeah.

You were scared, though, that when you returned to Quantico, that everything would go back to normal. He smiled, took your hand, and said in that way that you like to describe as "Spencerie", "This _is_ normal to me."

You, Derek Morgan, are falling in love. And you can't wait, can you?"

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

He felt alone in the world. Really. Alone. Like he was the only one in an endless darkness; a dark abyss that would never go away.

This job he worked, it was his anchor. It kept him from going completely insane. His mother hadn't had an anchor. He really didn't want what happened to her to happen to himself. A life in exile didn't sound fun. Though, what he was experiencing at the moment was…comparable to life in exile. But he still didn't want to loose his anchor.

He sometimes wished someone would care. Look up when he felt like screaming and tell him there was no need for it. It sounded stupid, but he wanted to be able to do something he had never been able to; be the one being held, instead of the one doing the holding. That was all he ever was. Especially with his mother; taking so much, giving back so little. He hoped one day that someone would come and rescue him from this place.

Until then, however, he was alone. In the darkness. With just his shadow and the dull beat of his heart to keep him company.

* * *

**Good Times Gone – Nickelback**

This place had been changed. It had been ten years or more since he'd been here. And things had really changed.

The place where there used to be a field of corn was now a building. The place where he'd found that puppy; creatively named puppy, in the little trench by the road was now an over-sized parking lot.

Where had all the good times gone? This used to be someplace to get away from it all. To do stupid things and laugh at others when antics had resulted in someone getting hurt; a bump on the head, a fall onto the butt. Pain used to be funny. Now it was just…painful.

This used to be something. Now it was just another meaningless stretch of city.

Sighing in disappointment and disgust, Derek kicked a rock at the side of the building that had replaced where so many memories were made, and walked away.

--

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, everyone. This is my first story, and I hope you like it. Their probably bad, but…I like them. :)

-Fuzzy


End file.
